Venom Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** ** * * * Locations: * ** Voici, Northwest Territories ** Bob's bar Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Trekking through the frozen Alaskan wilderness, the Suit carries an unconscious Patricia Robertson on his back. She regains consciousness and lets go of him, falling into the snow. He suggests that she eat to regain her energy, but she demands to know where they are. The Suit answers that they are seventy miles south-southeast of the radar station, attempting to intercept the symbiote, handing her a can of tuna. She asks whether he shot her, and he replies affirmatively and says they need to move quickly. Robertson says she needs to contact her superiors, but the Suit shuts her down and says they need to handle the situation quickly and without interference. Tossing the tuna can aside, Robertson shouts that the symbiote killed her friends, tried to kill her, and is now trying to kill everyone else. When she states that she's sure that the US Army could do better than the Suit did in regard to stopping it, the Suit zaps her with his phone and knocks her out again; continuing to track the symbiote towards a nearby forest. Entering the forest, the Suit comes across Ivan the sled dog's corpse at the foot of a tree; several wolves, owls, and ravens cocooned to a nearby tree by symbiote biomass. Scanning a tuft of brown bear fur, which his phone notes as a possible host. The bear in question towers over the Suit and roars at him, but the Suit determines it to be uncontaminated and scares it away with a bolt of electricity. Perched on a brach, a raven watches the Suit before taking off. The Suit turns as a rumbling hum fills the sky, a massive high-tech ship flying overhead, then uses his phone to cloak himself and Robertson. Onboard the ship, two women scan the forest for the symbiote and are unable to find it, departing and saying they know where it's going. As the ship departs, the Suit calls his boss and informs him of the interlopers, remarking they will reach the nearest settlement before dawn and that the symbiote will have already become entrenched, stating that he has a contingency plan. That night, on the outskirts of Voici in the Northwest Territories, a man named Clem pounds on the door of a cabin belonging to his friend, Orrie; not noticing the corpse of the raven on the ground nearby, oozing symbiote biomass. Orrie opens the door and asks what Clem was doing, and Clem replies that he was just killing time. Clem remarks he's looking forward to playing poker with Orrie and their other friends, Orrie mocking his lack of a poker face. Clem asks where everyone else is, and Orrie remarks that they're in back. Clem is wounded that they would start without him, but Orrie remarks that they'd never do that and sinisterly states that Clem is the life of the party. Orrie opens the door to reveal his and Clem's friends are dead, covered in strands of symbiote biomass. Orrie then transforms into a hulking black monster with white spider-emblems on its chest and back; asking if Clem is still feeling lucky as it towers over him. Clem tries to run, but skips and falls as the monster tells him to scream. Clem, taken over by the symbiote, exits the cabin and takes off towards Voici, commenting that it's a beautiful evening to paint the town red. At Bob's Bar - a pub in Voici - James "Logan" Howlett sits at the bar; the other patrons turn to ogle at a pair of attractive women - one blonde and the other a redhead - dressed in identical purple bodysuits, black coats and gloves, and cybernetic collars. Speaking at the same time, the women order water, asking the barkeep how many people live in Voici, the barkeep replying that there are only 150 people - mostly loggers and pipeline workers. Logan interrupts, remarking that the women aren't from around here. Speaking simultaneously, the women asking how he guessed, and Logan replies that he just knows these things. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}